


Glory to the Princess

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Begging, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Elise is 18, Gentle Sex, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: After turning 18, Elise decides to head off for some more...adult entertainment.  Donning the guise of a rank-and-file troubadour, she sets out to chase a rumor...a rumor of an unused bathroom in the barracks- re-purposed for this kind of amusement...





	Glory to the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> All characters involved are 18 or older. Like you should be. Hint.

Elise kept her head down as another group of soldiers passed- unnoticed by them as her heart hammered in her chest.  She walked through the barracks, lifting her head whenever she dared, trying to look for the telltale signs that she had learned- after years of listening to soldiers gossiping.  She had heard rumors- rumors of a bathroom in the barracks that nobody used, save for one purpose.  And now, a week after her 18th birthday, she was here- relying on those rumors, as she ducked her head again- unnoticed in the plain troubadour’s outfit she was wearing- her hair, dyed to its original golden blonde…at least for now, to preserve her identity.  As she rounded the corner, her eyes caught sight of another bathroom- hurrying along as fast as she dared- taking a whiff- and noting that this bathroom was actually pleasing.  This had to be it.

Looking around, and seeing nobody, she darted inside- noting that it was, thankfully, empty.  She quickly walked to the middle stall, throwing it open, and whimpering- eyes magnetized to the two holes drilled into the sides.

This was it- she had found the stall.

Locking herself inside, she sat down on the permanently sealed toilet- sparkling due to a complete lack of use.  She looked, nervously, to her sides- adjusting the hat on her head, trying to calm herself- finally noticing the writing on the stall door.

‘Please whistle inside- to notify passing patrons of your presence.  They will knock on their side- knock on yours to begin.’

Swallowing, Elise began to whistle- as loud as she dared (which wasn’t much)- a little tune she often heard as a child.  The notes warbled softly in the air, as her violet eyes darted between the holes in the wall, waiting, waiting for her first customer…

Footsteps entered the bathroom- and Elise kept whistling.  She missed a few notes due to nerves- and abruptly stopped when she heard a knock on the other side of the stall.

Her breath hitched- and her gloved hand rose up- gently rapping her fingers on her side.

She couldn’t help the gasp that tore from her throat as the first cock of the day slid through- throbbing, rock-hard, and long.  Swallowing, she couldn’t help but feel that she may have bit off a bit more than she could chew- but she settled anyway, kneeling down on the floor of the bathroom, lips almost touching him…

She swallowed- her warm breath rolling over the tip, lips poised hesitantly- ready to wrap around him but just…

Hesitant.  And mesmerized.  She had never seen one before- and the prospect of putting her mouth on it was an intimidating one.  She tried to lick her lips, to wet them- only for her tongue to slide against the tip- eliciting a moan from the other side.  Gasping- she actually apologized- only for a soft laugh to echo on the other side.

“First time?”

She didn’t dare use her voice- merely mumbling assent.

“Fuck…that makes it hotter.  Take your time, babe.  I’m not going anywhere ‘till I cum.”

The words sent a new flush of color to her cheeks, looking at it again, breathing hard.  Maybe sucking was out of the question now- but this man was waiting…

All things considered, it was much less daunting to just jerk him off.  Slipping off her silk glove, her fingers wrapped around him- a gasp tearing from his throat as she slowly started to slide her hand back and forth, breathing heavily as his cock jostled and jiggled, Elise swallowing at her inexperienced work, but the man clearly had no complaints.  His breathing began to grow slow and ragged, panting softly as he slowly rolled his hips into the wall- helping Elise on her way, as she saw a bead of precum start to build on his tip.

Swallowing, she brought her head close- and licked him again, Elise’s eyes closing tight as the sharp tang of salt hit her tongue.  Another gasp left the man- and she started to move faster, emboldened.  Her brow knit together as she moved her hand faster- jerking his cock up and down, panting, watching it pulse under her fingers, feeling it throb, mouth falling open unconsciously, eyes riveted to him…

“F-fuck, babe- babe, I’m…gonna…”

Elise screwed her eyes shut, and lurched forward- taking in as much of his cock as she could stomach.  She only went three inches down, but it was enough to send him over the edge.

The taste was indescribable- it wasn’t sweet, sour, bitter…nothing.  It was just hot- and it smelled…so wonderful.  Moaning, she understood why Camilla had so many _rendezvous_ with the uncommonly handsome men of the castle- this taste…if she wasn’t careful, she might get addicted.  And honestly, she wasn’t sure why that would be a bad thing.

The man pulled out after he was finished, Elise collecting the cum from inside her cheeks, teeth, and the roof of her mouth- coating her tongue in hot, fresh seed, and banishing it all down her throat in a single gulp.  Panting, she finally opened her mouth, saliva trailing down her chin, giggling a little to herself after having done something so… _naughty._

“You okay over there?”  Came the question- as she let out another mumble of assent.  “Awright…good.  Now then…if’n you want more company, I can tell a few friends…”

Elise felt her heart start to hammer- as she nodded- but remembered he couldn’t see her.  Coughing, she knocked on her side of the stall- as the man laughed.

“Shy, eh?  Well, don’t worry.  I’ll make sure I send _plenty_ of guys your way.”  He grinned, walking out of the bathroom- quickly, as Elise’s heart sped up.  She didn’t have much time to fantasize, though, as more boots began to clack against the ground, into her restroom.  They slipped into the stalls, and almost immediately, there was a knock on both sides of the wall.

Elise automatically knocked on both sides- starting to breathe heavily as two more thick cocks slid in, bouncing softly as they throbbed, eager for pleasure from the unknown woman on the other side of the hole.  She ungloved her other hand- and grabbed both of them, starting to stroke them- moving slowly, to test the waters.  She was rewarded with music to her ears- soft moans, from men who were desperately wanting pleasure…

Elise smiled, feeling bold- and leaned right to plant a kiss on one cock, then left to lick him.  Each action got a gasp- and two men futilely bucking their hips into the wall to try and push in.  Elise giggled, stroking faster- turning their disappointment into elation, as she began to pant.  She looked between them- feeling amazing- she felt so… _sexy._   For someone who was still so petite, she was used to being _cute_ or _adorable…_ but now she just felt _powerful._   Giggling- she started to move faster, faster- hearing them moan, listening to their praises, their _begging…_

It was a rush- and she wanted more and more.

Her head dipped to the left- wrapping her lips around one man, bobbing up and down rapidly while she stroked him off- hearing a yell of pleasure, before separating with a loud ‘pop’, and going to her left.  Her soft, pink lips planted kiss after kiss on the tip, lewdly exaggerating every sound, lips smacking together as she heard a strangled moan from him.  Licking her lips- she dove in- head bobbing down his length, hand firmly holding his cock, going further than last time- getting almost to five inches down, before he started to throb- gasping- panting- and cumming, flooding Elise’s mouth again, as she noticed that the other man was almost about to cum as well…

Smiling, she switched cocks- abandoning the other one to sieze him with both hands, hastily swallowing before diving in, bobbing her head back and forth- back and forth.  As she felt him throbbing on her tongue, she let her hands fall away- slamming her head down onto him.

Her throat immediately constricted as her eyes widened- coughing and spluttering around him.  She tried to pull out- slowly sliding off- but the added pressure just drove him to cum- right down her throat.  Elise felt tears bud in her eyes- as she pulled off- managing it just as he was finished cumming- coughing and splattering cum all over the front of her stolen uniform.

“You okay?”  Came the question- as Elise nodded.

“Yeah.”  She rasped- thankful that she was able to disguise her voice- however unintentional.  “I just…bit off more than I could chew…”

“Take it easy.  The trick is to relax your throat- try that next time.”

“Mmmhm.”  She coughed- as she tried to swallow everything that she had spit up, licking her cum-covered lips, and hearing new footsteps- and two knocks on the walls.

“One…moment…”  She gasped, coughing a little bit, and swallowing more- relaxing her throat a little, waiting for the coughing to subside.  Once it did, she knocked on her sides- more cocks slotting in.

She shuffled over to the one on her left- thicker and longer than any she had had before, as her mind called back to the advice she had just received.  She wrapped her fingers around him, pressing soft kisses against his cock- as she felt him stiffen further, starting to bob her head down him- only going to the beginning of her hand- about six inches down.  She was finding it easier and easier to go deeper- as her eyes closed- before a needy whine behind her caught her attention.  Groping blindly behind her, she managed to grab onto the other man’s cock to lazily stroke it as she tended to the bigger man.

Her head moved further, and further along- taking him up to seven, eight inches- still with two more to go as she slid her head onto him- his cock causing her throat to bulge slightly.  Her hand was soon braced against the wall of the stall- trying to go deeper- deeper- lips moving further and further as the man started to swear, gasping- pressing his hips hard against the wall- trying to help her hilt onto his cock…but it turned out she wouldn’t need help.

Her brows knit together- and with a deep breath- she pushed her lips as far as she could go- all the way to the base, her lips tickling the pubic hair on the other side- as the other man gasped- and drew his hips back.

Elise let out a soft whine- trying to question why- when he slammed back in.  Her eyes flew open, almost gagging at the rough thrust- but soon, he was hammering into her mouth, hips slamming against the wall in thick, solid thumps, his cock starting to pound in her throat.  Elise’s hand flew away from the other man- bracing both hands against the wall as he thrust hard, Elise letting out sharp- needy moans as he hammered against the wall.

_THMP!  THMP!  THMP!_

“Mmgh~!  Nnnm!  Mmmlk…Mmmmm~!”

Elise’s loud moans send vibrations through the man’s cock- who panted, swearing-

“Mmmgh- fuck!  That’s it- take it!  Take it, slut!”

Elise’s eyes rolled back as he started to slander her- it felt…different- if someone had said that to her outside of here- well-

But inside here- gods- it was amazing.

“That’s it- almost-there…use your tongue…!”

Moaning, her tongue slithered around the man’s punishing thrusts, the man gasping as he swore- debasing Elise, insulting her- and gods- did it send shivers down her spine.  After a particularly brutal thrust, he came- flooding her mouth with another load of cum, sent right down her throat as he hilted himself in the petite woman’s tight mouth.  He pulled out when he was finished- leaving Elise gasping for air, panting- getting her air back- as she watched the other man pulling out of the hole.

Her next actions surprised even her.

Darting over to the hole- she pressed her mouth against it, opening it up- trails of saliva connecting her upper and lower lips- opened wide for the other man.

 _“Please…”_  She whispered- her voice low and husky.  _“Please…please…!”_

It was all she could get out- but it had worked.  The man was stiff again- seeing the hole made available to him, he slid in slowly- Elise’s eyes rolling up as she moaned, a thrum of vibration going down the man’s cock, causing him to start thrusting.  Elise’s hands braced themselves against the wall again, pressing her face hard against the wall- as the man bucked his hips in, faster and faster.  He moaned openly- relishing at the tightness of her throat, sliding in and out with ease as Elise constantly salivated over his cock.  Her moans picked up in frequency- as her one hand slid down the wall, and under her skirt, plunging her fingers into her gushing snatch.  She slowly fingered herself as the man slid in and out- moaning wildly, causing him to gasp- throb- twitch-

He came quickly- Elise giggling internally as he pumped his cum into her mouth, down her throat- pouring another load inside of her.  He pulled out- Elise gasping as she put both hands under her skirt-

She started to pant, her fingers moving faster and faster- sliding in and out of her slick cunt as she waited for the next man- he couldn’t get there fast enough.  Her fingers were coated in her juices, her moans, high and needy-

When she heard the knock on both sides, she knew what she had to do.  Standing, she flipped up her skirt- pressing her snatch against one hole, and her mouth against the other.

Neither side needed instruction- as another cock slid into her mouth- and behind her, a long, throbbing cock slammed into her tight pussy.

She screamed around the man in her mouth- seizing up as she came immediately, feeling him throb and pulse- gasping and swearing to the gods as her tight pussy grabbed him like a vice, causing him to immediately go at it fast and hard, groaning as his cock plunged inside.  The man in front was stimulated too- both by her moans vibrating his length, and her clear neediness- the way her tongue slithered around him, her moans as he thrust in…

Elise was in heaven.  The two cocks plunged in, unwittingly fucking her in tandem, offering them both loud, needy moans with every hard thrust inside her.  Huffing, panting- her hands braced against the wall, as she felt her vision swim with lust- the world becoming so unbearably hot.  One hand went down to her uniform- unclasping what she could, opening the front of her top, sweat rolling down her creamy white skin as she sucked on a cock- and bucked her hips into the other man’s rough fucking.  Her moans picked up- as she felt herself riding high- going higher- screaming around the man’s cock, as she came- and he did too, filling her mouth- as the one behind her filled her pussy, unable to stand the pleasurable tightness.  When they slid out, Elise knew she was a mess- cum had slopped down her chin, and was leaking from her wet pussy- but she didn’t care.

Another pair of men- another set of cocks.  They slid in- fucked her hard- and came.  Elise had stripped- throwing her clothes over the stall door to entice them- her delicates snatched away and used by men who couldn’t wait for her- wait for her holes to be free from the relentless pleasuring…

Elise serviced cock after cock- moaning as cum filled up, and poured from her hard-fucked snatch, some leaking from her mouth- having to spit, being so full of cum.  And they didn’t stop- not for a long while.  Her new suitors were lining up to pound into the tightest holes they had hammered for a while- and she was more than happy to service each and every one- moaning- begging-

All through the night…

All through the barracks…

Gods…

It felt so good…

So…

_Good…_

* * *

 

Elise sighed- turning over in her bed as she started to drift off to sleep- at 8AM.  She had officially retired at 5, when she hobbled back to bed- and was promptly sent back after arriving to breakfast sore and obviously ill-rested.  Her siblings, fearing her to be ill, immediately sent her back…meaning she’d get the sleep she wanted.

She smiled wickedly- as she felt the sore lips of her pussy grow wet again- rubbing her thighs together, softly- as she planned her next trip.

As she thought last night, the glory holes were addicting…

And she didn’t care.  Not one whit.

“Glory to the Princess~”  She giggled- as she drifted off to sleep, dreams filled with the thoughts of long cocks ravaging her petite figure…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. If you liked it, tell me what you liked in the comments. If you hated it, tell me how I can improve in the comments. If you thought it was hot, drop a line and tell me your favorite part. I'm always up to talk with you guys.


End file.
